


A mother's love

by yukionna1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Do I have to put a spoiler warning? Its like sever years old., I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, another short thing I wrote a while ago, poor Carla, what I imagined happened after Mikasa's parents were killed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukionna1/pseuds/yukionna1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carla knowns she will never be a mother in Mikasa's eyes, but that doesn't keep her from trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A mother's love

**I own nothing except the story.**

* * *

 

It is late into the very next day when my son and husband finally come back. I see the two of them walking close together standing side by side as they approach our house. The two of them are leading a girl that I know from a picture my husband showed me the day before she was the same girl he said he had to check up on and had taken Eren along with him as if to make a new friend. At first I smile and go down to hug my son but then I see their faces. My sons eyes are wide with some horrible secret and the scarf he had worn just hours ago is on the girl Mikasa. Not only that but there is a small ugly black bruise on her cheek and I know something horrible wrong has happened.

As I am about to ask my husband what happened he takes me by the hand and asks me to come inside with him, telling Eren and Mikasa to stay outside for a bit

He tells me everything, excluding the part where my son stabbed two men to death that is.

That poor little girl. He explains to me she lost both of her parents to a group of human trafficking, and that the same bastards had tried to sell her off in the inner walls. If it isn't enough that we have to worry about the titans we have to worry about humans as well? You would think that if we were so scarce in this time then a human life, no matter what kind it is or was, would be treated more preciously. If anything they should have been the ones eaten by the titans instead of all those innocent people.

"Carla... do you want a daughter?"

Do I want a daughter he asks me? Of course I do!

I never told anyone this but I am barren, it was a miracle I had Eren at all.

I am ashamed of it...

Here it is like a sort of death sentence for mothers who cannot bear any children and even though he is a doctor who cured the disease that plagued this town as well as my husband he cannot find a cure for barrenness and he says that he is not ashamed of me that I should not be ashamed of something I cannot help.

Days pass and Eren has taken to Mikasa like a fly to a burning light. They laugh together, play together, defend young Armin together. But still she is distant from us. I do not blame her for it though. After all it is the affect of watching your parents brutally murdered in front of your eyes and being told you will be a child sold into slavery to pigs? I know she will never really except me as a replacement mother for her but that doesn't mean I won't try. She is hard to understand but... a mother must accept her child in whatever way they are.

And so years later as I watch them flee from the titans with Hanas I feel a mothers sorrow for both of them...

_"Don't go...!"_

And the darkness consumed me body and soul.


End file.
